The present invention relates generally to the field of text captioning, and more particularly to cognitive analysis of text captioning.
Text captioning is the addition text to a video stream, e.g., a live or prerecorded video stream on television (TV) or a communication network, such as the Internet. Text captioning, including closed captioning, subtitles, and the like, can be used to present character dialogue and contextual information associated with the events of a video stream in real time. As an accessibility feature, text captioning is useful for those with disabilities or impairments (such as deafness) or otherwise a useful feature for viewers in a noisy environment who may have difficulty hearing the audio associated with a video stream.
Cognitive computing refers to computer processing that simulates human thinking and cognition processes. Cognitive computing involves techniques such as data mining, pattern recognition, machine learning, natural language processing and the like to analyze input data and discover new insights and solutions. With the more input data that is processed, the computational processes used to analyze input data by cognitive computing systems can become more refined and effective. Cognitive computing systems can find application in the field of text captioning in video streams for enhancing formatting and improving the quality of the information conveyed through text captioning.